Gifts
by Accurac
Summary: Having a baby is tough but having someone there for you makes it a lot easier.


Okay I know you've been waiting for this. I kinda procrastinated but here it is. Probably my longest story yet. I put a lot more effort into this, so enjoy. NOTE: If you haven't read my first three stories yet, this is the sequel to the third one. Also, they are married(obviously lol) The 1st, 8th, and 5th month are skipped because I thought they would just be a waste time. Mainly the 5th and 8th . The 1st was skipped because Aki told Yusei about her pregnancy 1 month after she found out.

**Gifts**

**2 Months**

"Yusei... I'm pregnant." The thought kept running through Yusei's head. He was so excited when Aki said those words. He always wondered what being a father would be like and now he got his wish. As he was still thinking Aki disrupted his thoughts.

"Yusei?"

Yusei flinched a little but regained his composure. He looked over at Aki. She was just staring at him wondering what he was doing.

"Aki, I'm sorry, I just thinking...."

"About?"

"Well... our child," he said very simply.

"Oh okay."

Yusei moved over to where Aki was. He wrapped an arm around her and just stared at her. She just stared down, a little bit of blush forming because Yusei has kept her close ever since she told him about the baby. He was protective but she felt that it was a good chance for them to bond more. By now it has been 2 months since Aki found out she was pregnant. Everyone close to them already found out and were very happy for them. Even Rua and Ruka's parents sent a present to them. Aki's father was 100% supportive of her. Jack and Mikage arranged some protection with sector security. A baby from the two best duelists would be a prime target. Yusei's gang visited once in a while but Rua and Ruka visited the most. In fact, the door bell rang just as Yusei and Aki were getting settled in.

Rua came rushing in and immediately headed over to Aki.

"Oh Yusei! Aki's belly has gotten larger!" Rua commented.

"Rua that's supposed to happen," said Ruka, expecting this from her twin.

"Hey!"

"Oh Ruka he's just having a little fun," Aki said.

"Yusei do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Well Rua I'm hoping for a girl."

"Why not a boy?!?" retorted Rua.

"Well, I mean comparing you and Ruka..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?!"

Everyone gave a little chuckle. Ruka moves over to Aki.

"So Aki, did you think of a name yet?"

"No Ruka, but me and Yusei are considering names."

"What are you going to name the baby if it is a girl?" asked the ever energetic Rua. Before Aki could speak, Yusei spoke. He wrapped an arm around Aki.

"Well, if it's a girl we'll name her after the greatest person in the world. Aki."

"Aw, Yusei." She gave him a little kiss. Yusei and Aki would always flirt with each other. Yusei did most of it, but whenever Aki flirted, Yusei would become really nervous.

"Ewww!" commented Rua. He was still not getting the whole love thing. He just thought it was weird and for older people.

"Oh Rua," said Ruka, always commenting on her brother's behavior.

"Well, don't you guys have any homework to do?" asked Yusei.

"Oh that's right! Thanks for reminding us," Rua exclaimed. "Well then we should get going. Bye Yusei! Bye Aki!" said the twins in unison. As they left Yusei closed the door and went back to sit next to Aki.

"Yusei seeing those two just makes me so excited to be having our child."

"Same here Aki."

**3 Months**

By now Aki's morning sicknesses have almost vanished but she still suffered a bit. As Yusei wakes up he finds that Aki isn't next to him. He knew where she was and proceeded there. Aki sat in the living room holding her stomach and had her head down. As Yusei approaches he gently moves her towards himself. Aki's sickness had weakened and was more bearable but there was still slight pain. She just moved towards him and rested herself on him. Yusei had expected this and was very supportive of her. As Aki laid on him, she couldn't help but smile.

"Aki you're smiling?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Isn't it weird to be smiling while your sick."

"Well I'm not smiling because I'm sick."

"Then what are you smiling about."  
"Well I'm just happy I have you."

Yusei couldn't help but blush from this. They didn't say anything more. By then Aki's pain had dissipated and they were just enjoying each others company. It was a quiet day but peace and quiet was just what the two needed.

**4 Months**

Aki's belly had grown quite a bit by now. It was somewhat heavy and she had to get used to moving around. Yusei helped her and eventually she could move around somewhat easily. Yusei sat in the kitchen eating some breakfast as she came in.

"You know Aki, I don't know why, but I think you look really cute with that."

"Yusei, are you always going to flirt with me?"

"Never stopped, never will."

Aki went and sat in a chair next to Yusei.

"Well, it's nice of you to say that." She gave him a quick kiss. As she went to get up and walk away she was swaying a little bit. Then she lost her balance and fell, landing on her side. Yusei had no time to react. She let out a small scream.

"Ahhh...." she said when she tried to move. Yusei immediately helped her up, and brought her to the bedroom.

"Aki! Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm-" and she then she felt some more pain from her side. "It's a good thing I didn't land on my stomach Yusei."

"Aki I know our baby is important but you're important to me too."

"Thanks but don't worry, I'm not hurt that bad."

"Well here let me check for any injuries."

Yusei started lightly poking Aki's side, going from one area to another.

"Does any spot hurt Aki?"

"No, I think it's fine."

"Thank god," said Yusei, feeling a huge amount of relief flow through his body. He, without much thinking, went to lay next to Aki and wrap his arm around her. He felt more protective of her now then he ever did. He gave Aki a quick kiss. Aki thought it was strange behavior for him, but felt just fine with it. She simply accepted it and rested on Yusei.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"  
"I think it's great we can be together so much now."

"Yea I know," Yusei said with a smile on his face.

They sat there without talking.

"I've never felt like this before..."said Aki.

**6 Months**

By now there was a very noticeable bulge on Aki. She had to move even more slowly now, but she had learned to balance herself. As she walked she waddled like a duckling. Yusei thought it looked really adorable. She waddled towards Yusei and he gave her a little smile.

"Hey what are you smiling about?"

"Oh you know."

"Oh come on tell me."

"Well, I think the way you walk with that huge belly looks adorable."  
Aki blushed and she was trying to sit down next to Yusei but she had a hard time settling into the couch. Yusei just got up and gave her a kiss as a hug was nearly impossible.  
"That's sweet Yusei."  
Yusei just gave her another kiss.

"Our baby is 3 months away," said Yusei in a light tone.

"I know and we've been spending so much time together... Of all the times we've had together, this is probably the best."

"Yea well, we should be thinking of a name for the baby now, don't you think?"

However, before either of them could say a word, the door bell rang. Aki's father was standing there holding a few bags.

"Papa!" Aki said, letting out a yelp of joy.

"Hello Mr. Izayoi."

"Yusei, call me dad! You're part of family now."

"Okay, dad."

"So Aki I see that you've grown I bit, and I don't just mean your height."

"Papa!" she retorted.

"So Mr- I mean dad, what are the bags for?"

"Oh I brought some stuff for your child. There's more in the car."

"Papa you didn't have to buy us anything."

"Oh I insist I can't let my grandchild grow up without all the things that he or she needs."

"Well, it's nice of you papa," Aki said.

"Well I'm going to have the stuff dropped off by my worker. I have to go, your mother is waiting."

"Okay Papa tell Mom we both said hi."

"Goodbye dad."

"Bye and I can't wait to see my grandchild."

With that they closed the door and headed back to the living room.

"Wow that was a surprise."

"Yea but Aki, what about the baby's name."

"I think we'll just know when the time is right...."

**7 Months**

"Well Mrs. Izayoi, the baby is 2 months away," the doctor said. "Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No doctor we'll find out soon enough."  
Yusei felt excited. He was ever closer to having his child with Aki.

"Alright take care then," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor."

With that they left and went home.

"Aki our baby is almost here."

"I know Yusei. Well I should head to our room. I'm going to lay down."

Then as she proceeded to their room she let out a groan and put her hand on her stomach.

"Aki what's wrong!?!"

"Ahh... I think the baby's kicking...."

Yusei put his hand on her stomach and tried to feel for something. He felt disappointed when he didn't feel anything but then he felt a light thump on his hand. He couldn't help but let out a big smile.

However, soon he realized, once again, that Aki was in pain so he quickly snapped out of his delusional state and helped Aki to their room.

She sat down and Yusei sat next to her. She leaned on him and groaned some more as the baby continued its kicking.

"Ahhhh..."

"Aki... I'm here for you."

She brightened up a little bit and gave Yusei a smile.

"Thank you Yusei..."  
They sat like this for about half an hour.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so caring to me?"

Yusei was lost for words. He knew he loved Aki but he didn't know exactly what to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I hurt you when we were younger, and how can you care so much about me after all I've done?"

"Aki you suffered a lot more than I did, and well..."

"Well?"

"I guess I've always liked you, ever since I saw you.."

"Yusei.."

She gave him a quick kiss.

They stared at each other, thinking about the other and knowing that both would do anything for the other. After a moment Aki spoke up.

"Yusei, I love you," she said as she leaned on him and smiled.

He returned the gesture and gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I love you too Aki."

**9 Months**

Yusei was rushing today. Not his usual style but it was for something very important. He never rushed anything. He took it nice and slow to enjoy the moment, but he rushed today. He was rushing because his baby had almost arrived.

As Yusei drives up to the hospital, many of the staff come out to help them inside. It seems being famous had some advantages. As Aki was rushed to her room, Yusei could only stand outside and wait, hoping for the best. He had a million thoughts running through his head. Is Aki going to be okay? Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? How should he raise his child. As he was thinking all he could hear was Aki's screams and the doctor yelling "Push!"

It all seemed to last forever. It was like a dream that never ended. However, soon there was silence and Yusei could hear crying but it didn't sound like Aki.

The door opened and a doctor came out.

"Mr. Fudo, right this way please."

He felt so excited as he walked into the room. He saw Aki laying there holding their child. He felt his heart rise.

"It's a girl," Aki said.

Yusei didn't even talk. He just smiled and as Aki handed him their child, he couldn't help but let out a huge smile, something he rarely did.

"She's beautiful..." said Yusei.

"I know Yusei.. she's like a gift but so much more." said Aki.

"Well Aki, what should we name her?"

They have long pondered this question. It's been stuck in their head for quite a while. Then Aki spoke up.

"Well, what about Yuki?"

"Yea.. I like that."

The baby opened its eyes and Yusei and Aki just stared, enjoying the moment.

THE END

Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. I'm considering a sequel, but until that I have other stories to write. Leave a review if you want and peace out.


End file.
